


Prize

by smilebackwards



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fair Prize Winning, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilebackwards/pseuds/smilebackwards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is already carrying three goldfish from the ring toss and a squashy baseball from the gamed shooting gallery when Bucky zeros in on the high striker with the precision of a TLR-2 laser sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prize

**Author's Note:**

> For [this](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/615070.html?thread=85171870#t85171870) prompt

Steve is already carrying three goldfish from the ring toss and a squashy baseball from the gamed shooting gallery when Bucky zeros in on the high striker with the precision of a TLR-2 laser sight.

“Stevie,” Bucky says, giving him the full shit-eating grin Steve hasn’t seen since 1945, “which one do you want?”

Steve stares at the row of giant stuffed unicorns in varying shades of neon hanging from the booth. “That one,” he says, deadpan, pointing at a lime green monstrosity which he fully expects to be carrying back to the Avengers tower where Clint will laugh his ass off and Tony will make the security video footage into a trending Vine.

Bucky won Steve a kewpie doll and a bright-painted whistle the last time they went to Coney Island. Steve used to keep the whistle on him and it ended up in the Smithsonian, memorialized under glass with a tidy label

_Whistle_   
c. 1942  
Wood and lead paint  
Found in rucksack of S. Rogers in Swiss Alps  
900.12.67

like it cost more than a penny. He wonders if Bucky saw it there, if he remembers that to Steve it was priceless.

“It’s yours,” Bucky says confidently, trading five dollars for the hammer. He raises it and glances over his shoulder to make sure Steve’s watching. Steve rolls his eyes fondly and Bucky swings, a hard downward arc. The puck shoots up at lightning speed. _Clang!_

“Thanks, Buck. You’re a prince,” Steve says as Bucky gleefully hands him the stuffed unicorn. He tucks it securely under his arm. A group of girls walk past and giggle.

Bucky smiles and Steve’s so glad he’s having a good day, that all their good days aren’t behind them. He loops an arm around Steve’s neck. “You’re the real prize, Steve,” Bucky says. “C’mon, I’ll get you a candy apple."


End file.
